<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salazar the Sly by silver_drip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644171">Salazar the Sly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip'>silver_drip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, FTM, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Hogwarts Founders Era, transgender character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The location to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was no mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salazar the Sly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/gifts">dancibayo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dancibayo, thank you for all your help! Hope you like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Salazar was born with a different name: Saturnina. He despised the name because it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>name. Despite the body Salazar was born with, he knew himself to be male. So when he was free of his family he freed himself of the name too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends three he made of Helga, Godrick, and Rowena, who accepted him. Joined together they made a school to refine generations of students to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salazar did have his disagreements with them, so he created the Chamber of Secrets. He put the entrance in a place they knew he’d never go, a girl’s bathroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>